


he purrs like a car engine.

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Other, triumphant!wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: You retire to bed with Wilson after a long day.
Relationships: Wilson (Don't Starve)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	he purrs like a car engine.

He's definitely contented, practically melting into your lap as your hands run through his hair. You're not sure if he's purring, but that uncertainty soon vanishes as it grows much louder. Like a little engine.

You might've found a hint of amusement in it.

Either way, he's most certainly happy about this little situation the both of you have found yourselves in.

You crack a grin, watching as he wriggles to get into a comfier position. One that's easier for you to stroke his hair, too, you'd assume.

He pulls the blankets over the both of you and rests his head on your chest. The blankets are wonderfully fluffy, a result of lining them with beefalo fur, and practically the comfiest things in the Constant. He's made sure of that, and it definitely took a few pricked fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> there's, like. 3 other fics on ao3 that are wilson/reader. maybe this'll inspire more.


End file.
